ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: New Crisis
Ben 10: Crisis is a Ben 10 series that takes place in an alternate reality. Here, Ben gets the Omnitrix, but instead of turning him into aliens, it gives him impressive abilities that he uses to fight for good with his alien partner Rook. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson / Omni-Boy (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Rook Blonko / Stan Stanford (voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) *Julie Yamamoto (voiced by Vyvan Pham) *Kevin Levin (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Kirby Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong) *Max Tennyson (voiced by Paul Eiding) Good Mutants *Mala the Gorilla / Shocksquatch (voiced by David Kaye) *Ernie / Eatle (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Toby Willis / Jury Rigg (voiced by Bumper Robinson) Evil Mutants *Ryan Moore / Feedback (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Josh Michaels / Bloxx (voiced by Bumper Robinson) *Leon Thompson / Gravattack (voiced by David Kaye) *Anthony "Two-Gun Tony" Ramirez / Four Arms (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Dr. James Garley / Spidermonkey (voiced by Hugh Laurie) *Greg Harrison / Kickin Hawk (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Donald Treks / Crashhopper (voiced by Lewis Black) Other Villains *Jack Rosemary (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Yuri Lowenthal while possessing Ben) *Khyber (voiced by David Kaye) Episodes Season 1 #'The Power of the Watch:' A crook named Ryan (Yuri Lowenthal) steals an authentic alien watch, planning to sell it for a lot of money. He is chased by police and hides in 15-year-old Ben Tennyson (Lowenthal)’s neighborhood, where the watch automatically turns off all electricity within the vicinity and mutates Ryan, who was standing next to some cables and giving him a Cyclops-like appearance. Ben goes outside and sees the mutated Ryan and the watch. Suddenly, the watch links itself to Ben, causing it to give him a battle-suit and powers. Ryan attempts to take the watch from Ben, and realizes he now has the power to absorb electricity and redirect it. Ben jokingly nicknames the mutated Ryan “Feedback”, which mocks his abilities. With the watch speaking his head and giving him directions on how to fight Feedback, Ben defeats him and realizes he can use his new abilities for good. #*First Appearances: Ben Tennyson; Feedback #'Building Bloxx:' Ben is still trying to adjust to his new powers, and learns that the watch is actually an alien artifact called the Omnitrix, which was invented by a small alien called Azmuth that has the ability to give its user amazing abilities. At school, he is bullied by Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes), who slams him shut in his locker. After Ben gets himself out with the help of his cousin Gwen (Ashley Johnson), he sees Kevin bullying Josh Michaels (Bumper Robinson), a kid who likes to collect Legos. Ben, using a little bit of power from the Omnitrix, forces Kevin away from Josh, but the energy of the Omnitrix mutates Josh and merges him with his Legos, causing him to become a being composed of building blocks and can shape-shift his physique. Josh decides to use his new powers to take revenge on Kevin, so Ben is forced to reveal the power of the Omnitrix to Gwen and she gives him the nickname “Omni-Boy”. Ben tries to stop Josh from hurting Kevin, giving him the nickname “Bloxx” in the process. Ben succeeds in defeating Bloxx and becomes the super-hero of Bellwood. #*First Appearances: Kevin Levin; Gwen Tennyson; Bloxx #'The Partner:' After Ben stops two crooks from robbing a jewelry store, he is unaware that a man called Leon (David Kaye) is filming Ben transforming back to himself, and plans to show the video online. Meanwhile, Ben is being annoyed by his little brother Kirby (Tara Strong), who is unaware that Ben is Omni-Boy. Ben yells at Kirby, who runs away to the abandoned amusement park, and Ben goes looking for him. But along the way, a strange ship follows Ben and eventually, its inhabitant is revealed to be a Revonnahghander called Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson). He says he was ordered by Azmuth to take back the Omnitrix, but Ben refuses to let him have it and engages in a fight with him in the process, with Kirby watching the whole thing. Eventually, Rook is impressed Ben has really honed the basic skills of the Omnitrix and offers to teach Ben on how to use it fully. Ben doesn’t seem to trust Rook, but the Omnitrix assures him that Rook can be trusted. Rook then agrees to find a place to hide, and Ben finds Kirby and goes home with him, apologizing for how he acted. #*First Appearances: Gravattack (human form); Kirby Tennyson; Sandra Tennyson; Rook Blonko #'Viral:' Feedback escapes from prison, and goes after Ben for revenge. Meanwhile, Ben is being taught by Rook about the Omnitrix’s flight-mode. However, Ben isn’t able to unlock it properly, and instead unlocks the telekinesis power. The two then work on Ben’s telekinesis, until the Omnitrix notifies Ben that someone is planning on releasing a video on Ben’s secret identity. They are able to locate the teenager Leon, who is minutes away from posting the video online, but Ben and Rook arrive, and try to persuade Leon not to post the video on his blog. Meanwhile, Feedback tracks Ben due to his connection with the Omnitrix, and attacks Ben and Rook at Leon’s house. Ben attempts to use his telekinesis to fight Feedback, but Feedback causes the Omnitrix to leak energy, which hits Leon, who was touching a rock. Leon then mutates into a gigantic rock creature with Ben’s telekinetic abilities. Leon blames Ben for his mutation, and fights him, while Feedback escapes. During the battle, Rook nicknames Leon “Gravattack”, and together, the duo defeat Gravattack. #*First Appearances: Gravattack (mutant form) #'Zoo Adventures:' Ben’s class takes a trip to the Bellwood Zoo. Rook is able to get a job there as a supervisor by using his identity mask that gives him a human-like appearance. During the trip, Ben is stalked by Feedback. At the zoo, Ben has to deal with Kevin’s pranks and Gwen’s scolding and his crush Julie Yamamoto (Vyvan Pham)’s ignorance of him. Eventually, Feedback reveals himself and terrifies the class, where Ben is forced to transform to fight Feedback while Rook gets the teenagers to safety. Feedback makes the Omnitrix leak energy once more, this time mutating an old gorilla who was attacked by Feedback. The gorilla (David Kaye) gains electrical attacks, superhuman strength, and intelligence, but the gorilla (who Ben calls Shocksquatch), sides with Ben and helps him defeat Feedback. Shocksquatch thanks Ben for giving him a new lease on life, and goes off. While alone, Ben presents to Gwen to Rook, whom she develops an interest to due to him being an alien. #*First Appearances: Julie Yamamoto; Shocksquatch #'The Multi Tasked:' Ben has a lot on his plate; he has to attend a training session with Rook, take Kirby to the dentist, and help his grandfather Max (Paul Eiding) at his plumbing store. However, he must also deal with the threat of Bloxx, who has recently escaped from prison. However, Ben causes an error on his Omnitrix, splitting into three clones of himself, each with a different aspect of his personality. The Intelligent Ben decides to take Kirby to the dentist, the Violent Ben attends Rook’s training session, and the Slacker Ben “helps” Max at the plumbing store. Eventually, Rook finds that the Omnitrix is not whole and that Ben has cloned himself. Rook then helps reunite the three Ben’s and then they succeed in apprehending Bloxx again. #*First Appearances: Max Tennyson; Smart Ben; Violent Ben; Lazy Ben #'Armed and Dangerous:' A criminal called Two-Gun Tony (John DiMaggio) starts robbing banks with his excellent gun skills. Ben and Rook are unable to track him due to his very good skill at covering up all of his files. However, Gwen is able to hack into Tony’s bank accounts and learn that he lives in Los Angeles. The two fly there, and Tony engages in a fight with Ben and Rook. Tony accidentally shoots the Omnitrix with a rubber bullet, causing it to leak energy once more and mutate Tony, who transforms into a red four-armed humanoid Ben christens as “Four Arms”. Now being able to use four guns, Four Arms tries to get back at Ben for wrecking his “smashing appearance”. However, Rook is able to knock out Tony, and he is arrested. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are being watched by a cloaked being #*First Appearances: Four Arms #'Rock Hard:' Gravattack bursts out of prison and wants to get back at Ben for his mutation. He then decides to hit his family, and kidnaps Kirby and Ben’s mother Sandra (Beth Littleford). He refuses to free them unless he is granted $1 million and that Ben reveals his identity to the world. Ben, angered that Gravattack kidnapped his mother and his brother, tries to fight Gravattack as Omni-Boy while Rook uses his ID mask to assume Ben’s form to keep Ben and Omni-Boy from looking like the same person. Ben manages to defeat Gravattack by pushing him off a building that knocks him unconscious, and also manages to keep his identity intact thanks to Rook’s brilliant acting. #*First Appearances: N/A #'Monkey Business:' Shocksquatch returns to Ben and Rook, asking for a place to stay. Ben learns that Sandra is renting the guest room to get extra money to pay for the house, but Ben is shocked when he learns that Sandra sold it to Rook, who in his human form is called “Stan”. Eventually, Sandra discovers Shocksquatch living in her linen closet, and she calls animal control on him. Meanwhile, a scientist named Dr. James Garley (Hugh Laurie) is trying to merge monkey and spider DNA together. He hears of Shocksquatch’s capture, and goes to dissect him. Ben and Rook manage to save Shocksquatch, but in the process mutate the scientist, who is transformed into a monkey/spider hybrid Ben dubs “Spidermonkey”. Spidermonkey proves no match against Ben, Rook, and Shocksquatch, where after being defeated is taken by Shocksquatch to be his companion in the wilderness. #*First Appearances: Spidermonkey #'Eatle:' A beetle (Eric Bauza) is mutated during Ben and Rook’s latest battle with Feedback, where it ends up mutating to a giant size and adopting a childlike personality, thinking Ben as its mother. Ben realizes that the mutated bug will not leave him alone, and so he calls it “Eatle” due to its ability to eat any substance and shoot it back as a laser. Realizing that the creature cannot be alone no matter what, Ben has Rook give him his ID mask and gives Eatle a humanlike appearance, and takes him to school, where he passes him off as a mentally disabled teenager called Ernie. When Kevin bullies Ben, Ernie threatens Kevin to leave Ben alone, frightening Kevin. Feedback then follows Ben to school and engages in another fight with him, but Ernie gets in the way and beats up Feedback profusely to the point where he gets a seizure. He learns from Rook that he is about to explode due to the large matter of energy his body holds, so Ben sadly dumps Ernie off into a lake where he explodes without harming anyone. #*First Appearances: Eatle #'Hostage:' When Julie ends up getting dumped by her boyfriend Josh, Ben decides to finally summon up the courage to ask Julie on a date, which she accepts. At a swanky restaurant, Ben arrives with Julie as his date. As Ben and Julie get to know each other, Four Arms bursts in and holds the entire restaurant hostage. Ben calls Rook for help, and when Rook arrives, Ben tells him to take his identity while he transforms to fight Four Arms. Rook attempts to masquerade as Ben for Julie, but Julie sees through the façade and realizes that Ben is Omni-Boy. Ben defeats Four Arms, but Julie tells Ben she knows the truth and says that he is the most awesome guy she’s known, earning a kiss on the cheek from her. #*First Appearances: N/A #'Chicken 'Conundrums: A fried chicken restaurant mogul Donald Treks (Lewis Black) has added an illegal ingredient to his recipe. Ben and Rook decide to investigate Treks on the wish of Julie, whose sister has been poisoned by the chicken. Ben and Rook masquerade as newspaper reporters, but Treks refuses to have any interviews. Instead, they interview Greg Harrison (Yuri Lowenthal), a long-time employee for Treks, who explains Treks has been docking his pay and making him work with an incompetent man. Eventually, Rook realizes that the ingredient Treks added for the chicken was abrolythizinc, a chemical that can damage a consumer’s nervous system. Ben and Rook prepare to arrest Treks, but Treks reveals his laser rifle and Ben is forced to become Omni-Boy to stop Treks. However, the rifle hits the Omnitrix and causes an angry Greg to mutate into a chicken-like monster which Rook bad-timely calls “Kickin Hawk”. Kickin Hawk attempts to use his new power as revenge against Treks, but he gets defeated by Ben and ends up arrested. However, Treks bribes the police force to let him go, and speaks with his employer, who is revealed to be the bounty hunter Khyber (David Kaye), about Ben Tennyson, and Khyber explains that Ben must be hunted. #*First Appearances: Kickin Hawk; Crashhopper (human form only); Khyber #'The Responsible:' Ben’s latest fight with Bloxx ends up mutating a five-year-old orphan called Toby (Bumper Robinson), who is mutated into a gremlin-like creature that can build and improve technology. While Ben is distracted, Bloxx escapes. The boy already calls himself “Jury Rigg” and Ben takes him in so he can find a cure for his condition. However, Ben starts becoming really annoyed by Jury Rigg’s behavior, but is impressed when he technologically advances his bedroom. Ben then watches a news report of Bloxx attacking a train station. He is forced to take Jury Rigg with him, and Jury Rigg unlocks the invisibility mode on the Omnitrix, allowing Ben to defeat Bloxx by being invisible. Upon his request, Ben returns Jury Rigg to his orphanage, only for the other orphans to accept Jury Rigg’s new appearance. Jury Rigg thanks Ben for helping him get home, and hugs him, only for Ben to discover he was actually taking his candy bar. #*First Appearances: Jury Rigg #'The New Jacket:' After Ben’s sports jacket is ripped by Kevin, he browses for a new one. Eventually, he settles on a white/green one, but is unaware that the jacket contains magical properties. Gwen and Rook become aware of the jacket’s power as Ben starts to act more aggressive, going so far as to use a wrecking ball during his fight with Gravattack. Eventually, Gwen learns that the jacket contains the angry spirit of Jack Rosemary (Dee Bradley Baker), a serial killer and rapist from the 1980s. Rosemary’s spirit starts to possess Ben and eventually Ben is committing crimes using the Omnitrix. Rook and Gwen find Ben robbing a bank and try to take the jacket off him, but Ben fights them and eventually Rosemary fully takes over. Rook manages to distract Ben while Gwen rips the jacket, forcing Rosemary’s spirit out of it and freeing Ben from his possession. After Sandra sews the hole together, Ben keeps the jacket now that it can no longer possess him. #*First Appearances: Jack Rosemary #'The Bounty Hunter, Part 1:' Khyber and Donald Treks release several of Ben’s foes from prison, including Feedback, Four Arms, Gravattack, and Bloxx. He promises them all $500 million and all of their criminal records expunged if they agree in his plan to take down Ben Tennyson once and for all. First, Khyber has Feedback kidnap Gwen, Four Arms to kidnap Sandra, Bloxx to kidnap Kirby, and Gravattack to kidnap Max. He then personally kidnaps Julie. He sends a video-recorded message to Ben showing his kidnapped family members and friends, and promises to eliminate them if Ben doesn’t arrive. Ben and Rook go to one of Treks’ chicken farms to negotiate with Khyber, who according to Rook, is the most feared hunter in the galaxy and is presumably after Ben for the Omnitrix’s power. Kevin, meanwhile, follows Ben and Rook, determined to know what Ben’s secret is. Ben and Rook then enter the barn, where Khyber first forces Rook to reveal his ID mask, forcing him to reveal his Revonnahghander appearance in front of everybody, and then forces Ben to transform into Omni-Boy, revealing his secret identity to Sandra, Kirby, Max, and Kevin. #*First Appearances: N/A #'The Bounty Hunter, Part 2:' Sandra, Kirby, and Max are surprised that Ben is Omni-Boy, forcing Gwen and Julie to admit they knew Ben was Omni-Boy and that Rook was an alien. Khyber then forces Ben to give up the Omnitrix by threatening to cut Sandra’s neck, and Donald Treks takes it and gives it to Khyber. Khyber prepares to take ultimate power, until Kevin takes Treks’ blaster and blasts Khyber, forcing him to drop the Omnitrix. Kevin then dons it himself, and uses it to fight Feedback, Bloxx, Gravattack, and Four Arms, managing to defeat them all. He then gives it back to Ben, who transforms into Omni-Boy to fight Khyber. Kevin and Rook then try to get Gwen, Sandra, Kirby, Julie, and Max to safety, but Treks grabs Kevin by the ankle and starts fighting him, leaving Rook to leave Kevin to fight Treks. Eventually, Ben discovers the Omnitrix’s retribution ability, and uses it on Khyber, which drives him into a coma-like state. However, the retribution must last for about 24 hours. Ben then heads off into the cornfield where he finds Treks is about to kill Kevin. Ben attempts to use retribution on him, but instead mutates Treks, who had crushed a grasshopper with his hand in frustration. #*First Appearances: N/A #'Hopping Mad:' Donald Treks prepares to mutate, and transforms into a grasshopper-like humanoid. Treks realizes he can bounce really high into the air and give extremely powerful headbutts, and uses this to confuse Ben and beat him. Ben and Kevin then run in the cornfield, hoping to hide from Treks. Meanwhile, Rook boards everyone onto his ship for safekeeping, but he gets ambushed by Feedback, Gravattack, Bloxx, and Four Arms. Treks then takes command of the group and has them attack the ship. Ben and Kevin rush off, and Ben defeats all of his enemies except for Treks. Finally, Kevin gives Treks his new name, “Crashhopper”, which distracts Treks long enough for Ben to defeat him. Ben thanks Kevin for his help and the two become friends. The group then all head home as police come to arrest the villains, but strangely Crashhopper is not among the arrested. #*First Appearances: Crashhopper Season 2 Secret Pasts: Despite Ben having defeated Khyber, Donald Treks, and all of his other major enemies, he still has to regain forgiveness from Sandra, Kirby, and Kevin. Max takes Ben in private, and tells him of his past; he used to work for an intergalactic police force called the Plumbers and that they arrested evil aliens. Max retired from the Plumbers after marrying, and didn't want Ben to know that. However, Ben thinks it's awesome. In jail, Feedback asks the warden if he can testify in court about the identity of Omni-Boy. *First Appearances: Plumbers (flashback only), Magister Patelliday (flashback only), Verdona Tennyson (flashback only) Identity Crisis: Feedback prepares to testify in court on the identity of Omni-Boy. Omni-Boy himself is allowed to attend the court hearing, but is unable to avoid lying when Feedback announces that his true identity is high school student Ben Tennyson. Ben is now labeled a public hero, but supporters of Feedback go after him. Ben decides that the world can't know who he is. The Omnitrix tells him of the "reboot function", which can erase the memories of any event of every being in the planet. Ben decides to have Rook, Gwen, Julie, and Max maintain the secret, and activates reboot, which perges the knowledge of the secret from everyone on Earth, but Ben felt like a fifth presence was there. It is revealed that Crashhopper was the fifth presence, and now he is Ben's only enemy that is aware of his secret. *First Appearances: N/A The Robot:' '''After a battle with Bloxx, Rook has his leg broken. Ben tries to take him to a hospital, but Rook instead takes healing pills and refuses to go, saying they can identify his DNA as alien. Meanwhile, Ben's school is having a robotics competition, and Ben's friend Jackie has constructed a humanoid robot. Kevin and Ben encounter each other, and despite Kevin no longer knowing Ben's secret, he still treats Ben as a friend. Suddenly, a meteor lands in the forest and a strange, red blob oozes out of it. It then slimes to the nearest location, Ben's school, and sneaks into the gymansium, where it makes contact with Jackie's robot. Suddenly, the blob spreads itself around the robot, and brings it to life, giving it laser cannons and super strength. Ben transforms to fight the robot, and wins, but Jackie loses the competition. The ooze that brought the robot to life however, escapes, and forms into the fiendish Galvanic Mechamorph that is only known as Malware. *First Appearances: Malware '''Malware's Origin:' Deciding to explain the origin of Malware, Malware was originally like any Galvanic Mechamorph. However, he comes across a piece of foreign alien technology that crashlanded on Galvan B, and it messed with his programming, causing him to gain the power to absorb technology rather than mimic it, and absorb the life-force of any other Mechamorph. Azmuth tried to develop a cure for Malware, but his cure instead amplifies Malware's abilities and turns him insane. He believes that Azmuth devotes more of his time to the Omnitrix, so he takes a spaceship and flies to Earth. Along the way, he meets Khyber, where he interests Khyber with the power of the Omnitrix and the two team up to take down Ben. *First Appearances: N/A Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Sequels Category:Aliens Category:Episodes